bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tad Spencer
Tad Spencer is a character in Bully, and is member of the Preppies. He is voiced by Baron Vaughn. Development and Name controversy Tad was one of the seven characters to be profiled on the Bully Facebook before the game was released. His last name was stated there to be Smith-Althorp Smith, to illustrate the Preppy tendency towards inbreeding. His name would be changed to Tad Spencer for the game, but when the Bully Soundboard was released months after the game itself, it was again given as Smith-Althorp Smith. As the name Spencer was used in the game, it is the more canonical of the two. Character Description Tad is small preppie and has auburn hair styled almost in a pompadour. He wears the standard Aquaberry sweater vest and tan slacks, and wears a gold watch. In the winter he wears an Aquaberry sweater with blue and yellow striped scarf. Characteristics Tad is one of the richest preppies, quite possibly behind only [Harrington|the Harringtons. His family's fortune apparently comes from Spencer Shipping, a shipping company owned by his father that runs out of Blue Skies Industrial Park. Their estate is in the middle of Old Bullworth Vale, and is big enough that their garage has its own address. Even by Preppy standards, Tad is very focused on his social standing. He aspires to take leadership of the Preppy clique from Derby, trying to instigate trouble between Derby and Bif and to dig up dirt on Derby's name. He also has a particular grudge against the Greaser Peanut, and plots against him. Tad is also troubled by his home life and family, particularly his overbearing and abusive father. He has a love-hate relationship with his father, both wanting to make him proud and to pay him back for the abuse and bad treatment. He sometimes mumbles about his parents and their domestic problems under his breath. He is also ashamed that his father is a self-made man rather than old money, and so he puts on faux-British pretentions to cover up this insecurity. It is also implied that the abuse and expectations given to him by his father has taken a toll on his self-esteem, with one line of his dialogue mentioning that he thinks he is too worthless to claim a position of power in the school. Although Tad is not the only Preppie who is hinted to be inbred, he does have webbed toes on one foot. He also has a brother who has no chin and is enrolled in the Happy Volts Psychiatric Asylum. Tad's father is clearly stated to be abusive to both Tad and his mother. Some of Tad's lines of dialogue include apologizing to his father when physically bullied ("I'm sorry, Daddy!") and threats regarding to his father's fighting prowess ("I learned this move from my dad!" and "I'll pound you like my dad pounds me!") Role in game Tad appears to be a high ranking Preppie. He is leading the trio of himself, Chad and Parker at the beginning of the mission The Eggs. Tad's plan is to egg Mr. Hattrick's house in revenge for Hattrick trying to get Mr. Galloway fired. However, Gary is waiting at Tad's house, and he claims that Jimmy had made comments about Tad's family and called Tad an inbred hermarphodite. Tad has the gates to the estate locked, but Jimmy manages to escape. During the mission Tad's House, Tad gives orders to the Preppies, sending them out to find out who's throwing eggs. After that mission, Tad's role in the story all but ceases. His name is mentioned in passing by Lola Lombardi as one of the boys she used for money, but the nature of his dealings with her occurs off camera and probably before Jimmy's dealings with the Preppy/Greaser rivalry. Spencer, Tad Spencer, Tad